cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Faustanious
Faustanious is the biggest city in Faustanious State, This city is the center of all trade between Spanglish Empire and other nations, Empires and colonies. Faustanious is one of the center of facion and education, one of the most famous school in the world is in this city. At the center of the city, The Castle of Espanglea, Here is were the king lives, right across from this building is the Castilla o Cortez. Guan O Pertal one Of the most prestige building, Center of all. Government meetings and International meeting take place here, International affairs and National affairs. Castillo Noble This is the Kings castle in the center of the city, and one of the most beautiful buildings in the city. Castilla o Cortez This is The Supreme Court cauncil building, this is were all is judge by some of the most supreme and educated judges in the Spanglish Nations. Port A Tue The biggest port in the Spangle nation and the most valuable of all in Europe. Most of Commercial and Educationa objects are ported in and out, This is were the nation gets Most of its profits. Banks of Hespangle Created before the first civil war, was the bank that created old currencies for example the Rep Roman, was the first type of currency. After the Second civil war the bank began printing the new zino note. After the Atlantic war the note changes and became what it is today. The bank is also part of the Treasury of the Spanglish Empire. Another bank is o Banko Governtale, which is the government bank, private to all other banks it can only be used for government actions only. This banks is the strongest bank of the Spanglish empire, holding over one trillion zinos, the largest collection. it is also the most protected bank in the whole world. the vault created from strong elastic and durable metals that are practically unbreakable. History Faustanios was founded by King Faustino The founder of The Spanglish Empire and first ever king of the Spanglish Empire creating the Republic of Spangle to the Spanglish Empire after the defeat of the Egyptian forces and taking over the region. The city was found in 2008 when the King saw that it was the center of all profits that came in to the Empire. He Decided to locate his castle in the side of the man made canal. The citizens then followed and settled in this region making it one of the most populated area in the Spanglish Empire. War history the second civil war almost destroyed the city. As the city split because of difference the city was bombarded 24/7. Most of the battle happened on the shore during naval battle. but the city was always hit by missiles and other explosion. the city after the war go back on its feet a couple of months later after reconstruction of the Spanglish Empire. Economy Faustanios is a global hub of international business and commerce and is one of three "command centers" for the world economy. The city is a major center for finance, insurance, real estate, media and the arts in the Spanglish Empire. Manufacturing is large. Garments, chemicals, metal products, processed foods, and furniture are some of the principal products. The food-processing industry is the major manufacturing sector in the Empire. Food making is a z5 billion industry that employs more than 19,000 residents. Chocolate is the leading food export, with z234 million worth of exports each year. Category:The Spanglish Empire Category:Cities